The Candy Conundrum
by Rowena Prince
Summary: All Tony wanted was a candy bar.  This takes place in Illucida's universe "Three Brothers"


Disclaimer: I do not own Tony, Dean, Sam, or the Winchester name

Author Note: Tony is 11, Dean is 9, and Sam is 5...this takes place in Illucida's Universe "Three Brothers"

Tony looks into the candy shop wistfully. Inside he sees a MARS bar worth fifty cents. The idea of the chocolate makes his mouth water and stomach growl. The only problem is that he only has a dime.

On his way back to the motel he finds two pennies, giving him a total of twelve cents. At the motel Dean is watching TV while Sam is coloring a picture for homework.

"Tony!" Sam shouts happily before getting up and hugging him.

"Hey Squirt," Tony laughs before tickling the youngest Winchester.

Dean looks up and grins, "So whatcha' find?"

With a smile Tony dumps out his bag onto the bed. Out falls a chipped pocket knife, a small lava lamp, a baseball, and a coffee mug with a broken handle.

Dean frowns even as Sam says it's cool.

"We won't get much for this you know," Dean comments pessimistically.

Tony sighs but then smiles when Sam starts playing with the baseball.

"At least I found something for the squirt to play with," is all the oldest replies.

The next day the trio walks to a pawn shop a few blocks from the motel. Dean and Sam stay outside when Tony goes in.

At first the owner ignores the 11 year old, but looks up when the items are dumped on the desk.

"What will you give me for this?" Tony asks bravely.

"This junk? A dollar."

"Two dollars."

"A dollar is all I'm gonna give you."

"Fine."

With a frown, Tony pockets the money and goes back out to his brothers.

"How much?" Dean questions.

"One dollar."

"Sammy could get a better deal than that," the younger Winchester scoffs.

"Don't complain: here," Tony replies handing the dollar bill to the middle Winchester.

"Now we can get Dad something great for Christmas!" Sam exclaims excitedly, startling the glaring brothers.

Tony looks at Sam and laughs, now in a good mood again. "Christmas is still a ways away Squirt."

"So, you think we can get him something great now? By Christmas we'll be able to get him something awesome!"

On the way back to the motel, Tony spots a quarter on the ground and picks it up without his brothers' notice. Only thirteen more cents and he can buy that candy bar in the window.

* * *

A few days later Tony, Dean, and Sam walk to the park four blocks south of the motel. Sam had said that he wanted to go down the slide so the older brothers caved in. Secretly they both wanted to go to the park as well. Tony was a sucker for the swings.

"Dean! Tony! Come see what I built!" Sam shouts from the sandbox.

The two big brothers walk over and smile when they see the makeshift house their brother built from sand.

"It's great Squirt."

"Yeah Sammy, you did a great job. You should build a moat around it to keep out strangers though."

Sam looks at Dean confusedly for a moment before he notices a few ants at the edge of the sandbox. "Oh! That'd be great!" he exclaims before quickly working on a moat to prevent the house from being breached by the 'enemy' ants.

Tony laughs and shakes his head before a glint of silver catches his eye. Walking over to the other side of the sandbox he notices a shiny coin. Picking it up a grin crosses his face when he sees President Kennedy stoic visage.

"Yes!" he accidently shouts, drawing the attention of his brothers.

"What's up?" Dean asks as he and Sam walk over.

Tony sighs knowing that he has to tell them the truth and that they'll probably follow him to the store.

"I've been saving up coins I find on the ground for a MARS bar," the oldest boy replies.

"Do you have enough now?" Sam asks, partially excited that his big brother can get something he wants.

"Yep."

"Great! Let's go!" the youngest Winchester shouts before dragging them to the candy shop.

* * *

At the candy shop Tony takes in the sights and smells hungrily. The wrapper of the MARS bar seems to taunt him in all its glory. He can imagine the chocolate it is hiding and it makes him want it that much more.

As he reaches out to grab a bar he notices from the corner of his eye, Sam staring at a container of gummy bears. Above the container a sign reads, '$0.75 a Pound.'

Closing his eyes, Tony's shoulders slump slightly. Before he can mourn the candy bar too much, he grabs an empty bag and reaches for the scoop in the gummy container.

Sam's face lights up in a huge smile and Tony feels a little better. The chocolate would have been nice, but not as lasting as his brother's happiness.

After paying for the gummy bears he hands the bag to Sam, "Here Sam, I know you wanted them."

Dean rolls his eyes and Sam hugs Tony in thanks. Sam opens the bag but pauses when he realizes that Tony doesn't have a candy bar.

"What about your candy bar Tony?" Sam asks, brows furrowing in a frown as they leave the store.

"There's always next time," is the slightly sad response.

"You're wrapped around Sammy's finger," Dean says rolling his eyes again.

Sam frowns some more but doesn't say anything else until they are back at the motel and he's sitting on his bed. Suddenly his eyes light up and he dumps the gummies on the bed.

"There's enough here for all three of us," Sam says happily which brings a smile to everyone's face.

Dean smirks. "Great, but I get the yellow ones."


End file.
